


El Amor Es Un Chico De Carolina Del Norte

by Advocato



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Infidelidad, M/M, abuso de drogas, relación pasada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocato/pseuds/Advocato
Summary: Phil Brooks es un escritor primerizo esperando publicar su primer libro. En busca de inspiración para su obra decide dejar su urbanizada ciudad de Illinois y viajar a Carolina del Norte.No esperaba encontrar a su musa en un misterioso artista callejero con el poseudonimo Willow.Ese chico ocultaba tantos misterios a través de sus coloridos tatuajes y sus pinturas en aerosol de $3.95.
Relationships: Jeff Hardy/CM Punk
Kudos: 1





	El Amor Es Un Chico De Carolina Del Norte

**Author's Note:**

> No hay mucho de esta pareja en español.

Philips Brooks era un hombre autosuficiente, sabia valerse por si mismo.  
El era un hombre de ojos tristes y sonrisa burlona y si de algo estaban seguros la gran mayoría que lo conocían, es que tenía carisma.   
Podía ser tan amado como odiado, su forma de desenvolverse lo delataban. Las palabras a través de sus labios salían tan natural como corriente a través de un grifo de agua. 

Philips Jack Brooks era especialmente bueno con las palabras. El lo sabia, porque tenía la habilidad de leer los sentimientos de las personas, las expresiones en sus rostros.

Le era tan fácil hacerte disgustar con acciones o hacerte enloquecer con palabras.  
Por eso, apenas acabando la escuela secundaria, decidió que quería ser escritor.

A menudo pensaba que podría dedicarse a muchas otras profesiones.   
Bien podría ser jugador de Hockey, panadero, guionista de cómics o hasta luchador profesional. 

Sin embargo, prefirió los libros.

No perdió tiempo en las opiniones de mamá y papá o en los comentarios de sus hermanas. Él simplemente lo supo y decidió que así seria.  
Le costó mucho, por supuesto. No tenia una base económica estable por lo que tuvo que trabajar y estudiar para solventar sus gastos. Aguanto días sin un desayuno o cena, tal vez ambas, y aun así siguió adelante.

Phil J. Brooks era obstinado, incluso mas de lo deseado pero eso lo mantuvo a flote.  
Por eso, cuando al fin consiguió una oportunidad de publicar su primer libro, no la desperdicio.   
A sus 23 años, después de enviar numerosas cartas con cuentos cortos a diferentes editoras a lo largo del país, Phil recibió respuesta. 

"Trae algo nuevo, innovador, ¿Me entiendes? Algo que atraiga la atención de la gente..."

A Phil Brooks no le iba el romance o la tragedia, o el cyberpunk o las distopias. El prefería la ciencia ficción, tipo con superpoderes o extraterrestres. El preferia narrar el conflicto interno de un humano con cualidades legendarias lamentarse de no ser normal.

A él, en especifico no le iba el romance.  
No quería ser el tipico escritor frustrado dirigiendo sus obras para señoritas de 13 años o alguna mujer de 40. Sin embargo la oportunidad estaba ahi y no le daría la espalda. 

"... Tienes talento, Brookes. Pero debes dar algo mas que hombres de arena no aceptados por la sociedad y raptos humanos por parte del gobierno.  
Dame algo, Brooks."

Prometió que le daría algo, que le daría una historia digna del Best Seller. Que pondría su nombre en alto.  
Y la editorial le dio 6 meses para entregar algo que realmente captará su interés. 

A sus 23 años, y tras toda una vida imaginando inteligencia artificial dominando la raza humana o un mundo gobernado por gorilas, Phil estaba completamente seco.

Nada.  
Sin ideas. 

Se planteó entonces, que si lo suyo era la ciencia ficción, su zona de confort, tal vez debería probar con algo nuevo. 

-'Los colores de Willow' es el libro más reconocido del famoso escritor C.M Punk, el libro nos narra las vivencias de una joven llamada Willow a través de los ojos de un joven llamado Jacke el cual es un forastero del viejo mundo. Señor C.M Punk, ¿Cual fue su inspiración para escribir este libro?- Preguntó la conductora del programa, mientras mostraba en pantalla la portada del libro en el cual de veía a una mujer joven de piel lechosa y pelo negro pintar sobre un lienzo. 

Phil suspiro, su pelo corto y bien peinado hacia atrás le daban un toque de elegante sobre su planchado traje.   
Era inevitable no notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, siempre habían estado ahí. Desde su adolescencia. 

-Bueno, por supuesto que la inspiración nació de una cuantas horas sin dormir, muchas tazas de café, y la influencia de grandes de la literatura clásica, como Wilde...- Menciono para ganar varias risas de parte del público. 

Ahora a sus 38 años, la vida de Phil Brooks, conocido bajo el poseudonimo de C.M Punk, había, aparentemente mejorado. Bajo su nombre recaian obras sobresalientes estudiadas y debatidas. Y él, por supuesto estaba orgulloso de ello.

Sin embargo, la joya creativa que sobresalía de todas era su libro "Los colores de Willow".  
Gracias a el pudo lograr ser visto, pudo lograr que el interés viajara a él. Se podría decir, que a sido su controversia lo que llamo la atención.   
Controversia que sigue al día de hoy por el misticismo que provoca.  
Cm Punk no estaba tan orgulloso de ello. 

-¿Qué? -Pregunto Phil cuando el anillo de oro con una pequeña piedra brillante fue entregado en la palma de su mano.   
Podía escuchar como seguían sonando los violines de fondo, las partituras sobre las cuerdas eran suaves y sedosas para los oídos, aunque solo podía escuchar el latir de su corazon.   
El sabor del jugo de uva en su paladar de repente le supo amargo, y el delicioso aroma del lomo ahumado sobre su plato solo le revolvieron el estomago de un tirón.  
Lo primero que recibió de respuesta fue una sonrisa cohibida pero la mirada firme de sus ojos oscuros.

-Eh dicho que no, Phil. No puedo casarme contigo. 

El nombrado se relamio los labios dejando ver su nerviosismo. No esperaba una negativa. 

-¿Y puedo saber el por qué? 

April funcio sus labios en un pequeño puchero. El de ojos oliva amaba ese gesto, pero en ese momento no hizo más que causarle pena. Pena por él mismo.

-Por que realmente tu eres el que no quiere.- Dijo la pequeña mujer mientras ponía su mano sobre la del otro hombre.   
En ese punto, el originario de Chicago se sintió confundido. Sus cejas lo dejaron ver fácilmente y su mirada turbia lo confirmaron.

-No lo entiendo. Yo te amo.

Ella rio.

-No lo haces, quiero decir, crees que todo lo haces. pero en el fondo no soy yo quien tiene tu mente.

Él refunfuño por lo bajo. 

-AJ no sé de que me estas hablando, sabes que yo no...

-¿Y entonces quien es Willow...?- Pregunto ella con un ademán indiferente, tomando la copa con jugo de uva de la mesa y sorbiendo de esta.  
Sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los de Phil. 

Unos segundos de silencio dieron lugar sobre la mesa. Después, la risa de Brooks. 

-¿Hablas del personaje de mi libro? 

-¿Realmente? Phil, lo dijiste la otra noche mientras teníamos sexo.

-...Yo no

AJ dejo la copa nuevamente sobre la mesa. 

-A veces cuando lo hacemos, pareces no estar realmente ahí.- Rio para si misma, sin gracia en su voz. -A veces me pregunto si lo disfrutas... 

El escritor abrio su boca, listo para decir algo, sin embargo la voz de la chica se escucho sobre la suya.

-Cuando estas conmigo, a veces pareces no estar ahí, te pierdes en el abismo de... no lo sé. Tus recuerdos. Y te ves tan melancólico.   
Y ¿Sabes? No es solo conmigo, lo haces en los programas a los que eres invitado, en eventos... -Sus ojos oscuros lo observaron detenidamente. Phil tenia mucho que decir, pero se quedo callado. 

\- Yo creo que tienes cosas que resolver, porque no te dejan avanzar. Cuando lo hagas, yo seguiré aquí, esperándote...-

Esa noche, Phil Brooks tuvo una mala noche. Al igual que la siguiente y la siguiente...   
Pensó en las palabras de su novia una y otra vez.  
Y lo sabia, maldita sea.   
El sabía la razón por la cual seguía estancado.

Durante el mes de Agosto, cuando el clima llora, y el viento fresco pero a la ves cálido se mezcla, cuando las hojas de los árboles se empiezan a volver color limón y los paraguas se vuelven indispensable, Phil Brook tomo un vuelo de Illinois a Charlotte. 

Esperaba que el clima no fuera un impedimento. 

En definitiva, Philips Jack Brooks era un escritor, el sabía que podía haberse dedicado a otras profesiones, pero se inclino por los libros.   
No era un amante del romance, pero estaba a punto de realizar un viaje para conseguir el amor de una mujer fascinante.   
No, Phil Brooks no era una persona cualquier.

Pero el sabe como lastimar.  
Él sabe como dejar marcas dolorosas en la gente.   
Jeff Hardy lo sabe muy bien.


End file.
